The advantage of motorising aircraft wheels in order to be able to move the aircraft without the use of the power units thereof has recently been recognised. In this regard, there are known aircraft wheels which are provided with means for the rotational driving thereof by means of a driving actuator which is fitted to the lower portion of the landing gear. These driving means comprise a toothed ring which is fitted in a rigid manner to the rim of the wheel. Recently, it has been proposed in document EP 2 639 160 to attach a toothed ring to a wheel rim by means of attachment members which have plays which are capable of allowing relative movement between the toothed ring and the rim of the wheel. The toothed ring is fitted to treads which extend from a flank of a rim of the wheel. These arrangements require specific wheels to be produced which must be certified in order to be able to be used on aircraft which are already in service.